The present invention relates to apparatus and method for recording and reproducing a video signal with camera setting data and, more particularly, to a camera having a video tape recorder integrated therein which is operable to record and reproduce a video signal along with camera setting data which identifies the various settings of the camera during imaging of a video image.
As is known, a combination camera/video tape recorder, known as a camcorder, images a video image to produce a video signal and records the video signal on a magnetic tape. Like ordinary still cameras, various settings of the camcorder are manually or automatically adjusted prior to and during the imaging of the video image so that the highest quality of picture can be obtained. The camera settings that are adjusted generally include the iris setting, the shutter speed, and the gain and white balance.
Cameras with video tape recorders integrated therein are known to insert certain information signals, for example, closed caption, VBID and EDTV2 type signals, in the vertical blanking intervals of a video signal prior to recording the video signal on a magnetic tape.
One difficulty encountered in typical recording/reproducing devices is their general inability to record, reproduce and subsequently process video signals by utilizing the various settings of the camera that generated those video signals.